Teenage Years
by SergeantBenson4015
Summary: Olivia's junior year, she thinks she has it all figured out with her best friend Alex by her side, and only 3 months left of school, until she gets dragged to a party and she meets a daring and adventurous Marine and everything changes... AU. EO
1. Junior Year

_**A/N: So this summer I'll have so many new stories coming and I wanted to do a teenage one. I hadn't done that yet. So this is my SVU teenage years. Review and enjoy! Xx**_

 _ **Chapter One: Junior Year**_

Olivia pulled herself from her bed and groaned as she looked over at the clock. It was 6:15 and she didn't want to go to school. She just turned 17 and she only had 2 friends, Casey, and Alex. She walked over to the mirror and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and redid her eyeliner and threw on skinny jeans and a random t-shirt. Olivia hated her body more than anything, she was more filled out then most girls at her age. There was only 3 months left of this school year and Olivia wanted it to be over more than anything.

"Olivia, Alex is here." Serena yelled from the living room.

Olivia slipped her converses on and grabbed her books, walking out to the living room. Serena was laying on the couch popping a aspirin in her mouth. She looked over at Olivia.

"I'm gonna be home late so don't wait up." Serena said and closed her eyes.

Olivia and Alex walked out of the door and Olivia sighed as they walked up the busy streets of New York. Alex was quiet and that was not the typical Alex Cabot. Olivia looked over at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Jake and me had sex last night and he hasn't called. Do you think it was bad for him? Oh my god Olivia do you think I'm bad in bed." Alex whined as they walked up the school stairs.

"Well, Alex, Jake is…well a dick. He's not the guy you should be sleeping with and honestly I don't think he'll call Alex, that's the price you pay for sleeping with college guys." Olivia shrugged and gave Alex a small pat on the shoulder.

Alex crossed her arms and glared at someone in front of her. Olivia could already tell who it was. Kathy, the bitchiest girl in high school, she started walking towards them.

"Oh Olivia, love the hair, isn't that what you did yesterday?" Kathy giggled with her friends.

"Oh Kathy, love the bitchiness, isn't that what…oh wait nope you're a bitch every day." Olivia laughed with Alex, mocking them.

"Whatever." Kathy said, walking away.

The bell rings and Alex and Olivia say their goodbyes and walk to their classes.

…

After a long day of boring and useless classes Olivia and Alex finally meet outside the school.

"How much do you love me?" Alex smiles.

"What do you what?" Olivia sighed as they walked.

"Jake's friend told me, I was invited to the party tonight. So will you please please go?" Alex begged.

"Alex."

"Olivia c'mon, you never have fun and you need to, I know older guys aren't your things since what happened with Adam but this could be a chance to actually be a teenage for once." Alex smiled sweetly.

"Fine." Olivia groaned.

Adam was a 21 year old guy that was into Olivia but once she wouldn't have sex with him, he left her and she hadn't dated since him and that was almost 6 months ago. She had just stayed single and spend her days with Alex or at home studying. She thought it was better to be alone then be with someone that tried to force you to do things.

They walked back to Olivia's apartment. Olivia went back to her room to find something to where to this party she knew she'd hate. Alex walked back and sat on the bed and walked as her friend threw clothes all over the floor. Olivia finally settled on a black shirt and a blue top that showed some of her tan stomach. She let her hair down and it was curly and wavy, she threw a little bit more eyeliner and she was ready.

"You look hot." Alex said and whistled.

"You are lucky I love you or I wouldn't be going." Olivia said as she applied lip gloss. "Let's go get this over with."

Jake will be here in 15, so we can go eat quick." Alex said and stood up.

They went and warmed up some pizza and watched some stupid show as they waited. Alex ran back to Olivia's room and stole one of her dressed she never wore and fixed her makeup.

"Let's go." Alex said as she pulled her head out of the window.

Olivia groaned and followed her down the stairs to Jake's car, which he of course had one of his loser friends that would try to hit on her. Olivia froze when she saw who he had with. It was Adam and it looked like he had some girl with. Alex looked back at Olivia and pulled her.

"Show him you don't care and go have fun." Alex said softly.

Olivia climbed in the car and didn't say anything to anyone on the ride there. She was so happy when they finally got to the party so she could be out of that damn car. She got out and walked up the stairs with Alex and Jake. As soon as they walked in there was tons of people all over crowded. Some making out with strangers and some puking in plants. Olivia wanted to be at home already. She watched as Alex and Jake went off to do whatever and Olivia went to the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Hi beautiful." Some guy sat next to her at the island.

"No." Olivia said.

"No? I just said hi."

Olivia finally looked over at him and she saw the blue piercing eyes and dark messy hair. He was build and tall, she could tell that by him even sitting. He smiled and she could swear his smile alone made her weak.

"I'm just…umm, not into hook ups and that's all you college boys want."

"I'm not really a college boy I'm in the Marines, I just like the have a good time on the weekends and I didn't say I wanted a hook up."

"Sorry I'm really not a bitch, I just hate parties, I only came for a friend."

The guy sighed and reached over the counter grabbed a bottle of booze and he grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her threw the crowd and out a back door. Olivia pulled away and stood in front of the tall build Marine guy.

"Trust me, I promise you won't regret it. "

Olivia stood there unable to decide if she wanted to go with him or not…

 _ **A/N: So I wanted to post this and get a little teasing chapter out. I have wanted to do a teenage one for a while and just now got it out. :) reviews xxxx**_


	2. The Marine

**_Chapter 2: The Marine_**

Olivia grabbed his hand and followed him. She couldn't believe she was doing this and this was exactly why she was. She was going to some random place with a random Marine, that could probably murder her 7 different ways and make it look like an accident. They walked along some bank of the beach and finally he stopped walking and jugged the bottle of vodka and handed it to Olivia. She drank a little sip.

"Oh come on. You can do better than that."

Olivia rolled her eyes and jugged the bottle and put it down. The guy looked over at her.

"Come on." He started walking towards the water.

"Oh hell no, I'm not getting in the water, it's freezing."

"Oh come on take a chance."

Olivia stood there for a second and he jumped in and came up.

"Oh what the hell." Olivia sighed to herself and jumped in.

The freezing cold water hit her and but the vodka helped. She came up and gasped for air, she was right in front of the marine. She looked up into his blue eyes that put even the oceans to shame. She bit at her lip and backed up at little from him.

"You aren't really a big risk taker, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You want to kiss me, I can tell from the look in your eyes, but yet you don't."

"I don't even know you or your name."

"Maybe that's the adventure."

The guy put one hand on her face and leaned in, kissing her softly. Olivia felt his tongue slide a crossed her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and giving him access. She stood in the ocean buzzed from the vodka and making out with a stranger.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Olivia pulled away and saw Alex standing there. She walked out of the water and walked over to her.

"Hey you ready to go?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah one sec."

Olivia turned to look for the Marine but he was gone. She didn't see him anywhere on the beach. Olivia sighed and turned back to follow Alex up the beach. At least she took a chance tonight and did something crazy, maybe it wasn't crazy for other people but it defiantly was in her book. She never did things like that, she was 17 and in those 17 years she had only ever had only been involved with two and those were this year. So it was defiantly different territory for Olivia.

The whole ride home all Olivia thought about was the stranger and his voice and those blue eyes and that smile that made her weak in the knees a little. She knew she would never see him again but she knew she'd never forget him.

* * *

The next afternoon, Olivia laid in bed and looked at her ceiling. She had a hangover and felt crappy and she somewhat wanted to go back to last night and relive it. She can honestly say she never had a night that she just wanted to relive forever. It just felt like it was so right and perfect. Olivia sighed and told herself she needed to stop thinking about the Marine.

Alex walked in and Olivia groaned.

"Go away." Olivia said as she put the pillow over her face. "You're like the annoying sister I never wanted."

"Hey don't be rude to me. I come baring coffee and a donut."

Olivia sat up and Alex handed her the coffee and donut. She sat on the end of Olivia's bed and smiled at her as she watched her drink her coffee.

"What do you want?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So if the weather is as warm as it's supposed to be, there's a bonfire slash beach party tonight. You may see your Marine. Maybe actually get his number." Alex said with a big grin.

"Fine, but I'm only going because you asked, it's not for the Marine. Got it?" Olivia said, pointing at her.

"sure, sure whatever." Alex smiled. "Wanna go shopping to pass the time?"

Olivia nodded and finished her coffee and got out of bed quickly. She threw on jeans and a black tank-top and a white and pink sweater. They walked out to the living room where Serena was passed out and Olivia sighed and picked up the empty bottles throwing them away. She grabbed her keys and left.

Alex and Olivia walked down the busy streets of New York and stopped at a nearby store. They browsed and Olivia found a belly shirt with leather pants and paid for them. Alex got some dress. They finished their shopping and went to the pizza shop by Olivia's apartment.

"A medium bacon please." Olivia said as they sat down.

Olivia was drinking her soda, she looked up and saw the Marine. She put her head down and looked at Alex.

"The Marine is here." Olivia said in a low voice.

He walked over to Olivia and smiled down at her trying to hide.

"You suck at hiding."

Olivia gave him a look and he laughed.

"If looks could kill. I'll see you tonight right?"

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Beach party."

Alex nodded and smiled. He leans in by Olivia's face and gets extremely close.

"See you tonight then."

"Tonight." Olivia said softly.

That's all her brain could manage to let her mouth spit out. She looked back at Alex after he was gone and gave her am evil look. Olivia didn't want him to know she was going. Alex was such a meddler all the time so she didn't get the memo clearly.

"Oh tonight is so gonna get interesting." Alex smirked.

Olivia threw paper at her and shook her head. She knew this was going to be such a long night. She liked the Marine a lot, he brought a lot of things out in her that she never knew she had in there, but he was older she could tell that but she didn't even know his name. She didn't know him. The words _"Maybe that's the adventure."_ He had said them, maybe he was right, Olivia thought.

Alex and Olivia went back to her apartment and Olivia saw her mom was already gone. She went to shower as Alex was getting ready.

"You know Olivia, the Marine is hot and older like he looks rough." Alex said as she put lip gloss on.

"Alex stop talking about the Marine." Olivia said as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm serious." Alex said leaning against the doorframe to Olivia's room.

"I am too." Olivia sighed. "He's just a guy. Okay?" Olivia said frustrated as she put her top on.

Olivia slipped her leather pants on and went over to the mirror and put her makeup on quickly. She left her hair natural and wavy. She walked out to the living room and Alex whistled at her.

"Oh shut up, let's go." Olivia said.

"I'm jealous of your hotness." Alex said following her down the stairs.

They grabbed a taxi and took it to the beach that the party was at. Alex wanted to find Jake when we got there but he was nowhere to be found, so they just walked around, till a guy walked up to Alex.

"You Alex?" He asked.

"Yeah who are you?"

"Fin I'm one of Jake's friends. He told me to tell you it was over."

Alex looked over to find Olivia had already walked over to where Jake was with some blonde. Olivia grabbed the blonde by the hair and pushed her away and punched Jake in the face. He went to grab Olivia until someone punched him again knocking him out. Olivia looked up and saw the Marine. He helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh my god, Olivia he almost hit you." Alex yelled.

"I'm fine. He had it coming, he's a piece of crap Alex. You deserve so much better."

Alex hugged Olivia. Fin walked over and asked Alex if she wanted to talk. She went with him and left Olivia and the Marine alone.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"We gonna do something crazy?"

"No just a walk." He laughed.

Olivia walked down the beach beside him. He was quiet for a while and Olivia looked over at him a few times and caught him staring at her. She smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you kiss random stranger often?" She asked.

"No that was new, honestly." He said quietly. "I would tell you something about me but honestly I get shipped out tomorrow so I could never see you again."

Olivia stopped walking and looked at him. If this was the last night she would ever see him, she wanted it to be a good night. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the beach party and she grabbed a bottle of tequila and she chugged it and handed him.

"Now that was impressive." He smiled as he drank some.

Olivia took the bottle and drank more. She then grabbed his hand again and dragged him down the beach. She looked at him before drinking some more so she could have the courage to do this crazy idiotic thing. She then kicked her shoes off and she pulled her top off and his eyes widened.

"I'm not going to sleep with someone drunk." He said.

"I didn't ask you to." She said as she kicked her pants off.

She stood there in naked in front of some guy she hardly knew and she jumped into the ocean and when she came up he was gone. She felt a little crappy. She was getting ready to get out when she felt something grab her leg, then he popped up and he started laughing.

"You do have some crazy in there huh?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I guess so, but I would never do something like this." Olivia said softly.

"You are really beautiful." He said and moved closer.

He leaned in to kiss her. He softly kissed her and as it got heated he pulled her body against his and she could feel his hard toned body against her. She was surprisingly not cold, she was hot in fact but she knew that was just because of the way he was kissing her.

"What are you kids doing?" Alex yelled.

Olivia jumped away and saw it was Alex.

"Alex you are such an ass."

"I know. Fin is gonna take me home. Do you want a ride?"

Olivia looked back at the Marine and sighed. She leaned in and kissed him quickly.

"I guess goodbye." Olivia said as she pulled away.

"Goodbye." He said softly.

Olivia got out and Alex covered her as she got dressed quickly. She looked back at the Marine and waved at him before she turned around left with Alex and Fin…


	3. It Felt Like Forever

**_Chapter 3: It felt like forever_**

 ** _A/n: Hi guys I really love the feedback and this story is so fun for me to write and I love it. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Anyways, I decided to skip a few months. Just so it could be summer and so on. Review and let me know what you think. Xxxx._**

2 almost 3 months had gone by since the beach party and Olivia had seen the Marine. Summer was right around the corner and she kept wondering if he'd be back at parties and if she would see him. She wished she would've given him her address so he could write her but she knew that they didn't even know each other's names.

Olivia sat in class on her last day of junior year and watched as the time slowly went by, she just wanted to be out of school for the next 3 months. She couldn't wait till next year and since she took extra courses she only had to come to school for 2 periods and then she was free the rest of the day. She was so excited to be a senior but she was also so scared to start her own life. She didn't know what she was going to do yet.

"psttt." Alex tried to get Olivia's attention.

"What?" Olivia asked turning to look at her.

"Fin is coming back tonight and he wants to have a little get together, you wanna come? He said he was inviting like 6 people. So it wouldn't be a big thing."

"Hey Alex remember that time you said it wouldn't be a "big thing" and half the school showed up?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay true, but I promise we won't stay long. Deal?"

"Cabot, you and your parties will be the death of my liver."

Alex smiled and went back to watching the movie we were watching in class. Alex had started seeing Fin but he went off because he was actually a Marine too, but they wrote while Fin was away and they gotten closer through that. Olivia was happy for her. Fin was a good guy. The bell rang and everyone yelled and rushed out to leave. Olivia and Alex walked together out and Kathy was walking behind them.

"Oh my god guys, Olivia Benson went so crazy on Jake that night at the beach. She's a lunatic." Kathy babbled.

Olivia turned around when a thought finally clicked. The blonde she pulled by the hair was Kathy.

"You bitch." Olivia yelled.

Everyone in the school stopped and looked at them. Alex kept grabbing Olivia and telling her to come on.

"Whoa spaz. You need to calm down." Kathy said as she rolled her eyes.

"How about I smash your head off that locker? Maybe I'll fix your face!" Olivia went to go after her until Alex grabbed her.

"You are so lucky Kathy!" Olivia yelled as Alex held her back.

"Like I said lunatic." Kathy laughed and walked away.

Olivia walked out of the school and Alex followed behind, her mom was supposed to pick them up after school but her mother wasn't always on time. Olivia saw her mom's car and walked over to it and got in, slamming her door.

"Hey!" Serena said, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Bad day?"

"When isn't it a bad day?" Olivia said softly.

"You know ever since that one night you went out with Alex you've been sad and not going out at all." Serena said as she pulled out of the school.

"Oh she's fine, just junior paper is a nightmare." Alex said.

Olivia nodded and sat there silently as they drove to Alex's to get ready to walk to Fin's. Olivia had always loved being at Alex's house. She always had everything since she grew up around money. Serena pulled in the drive way and waved at Alex's mom.

"You are staying at Alex's right? Do you night a ride tomorrow?"

"No I'll get the Paul to take her home. Have a good night Ms. Benson." Alex said as she got out.

Olivia followed into the house and they waved at the housekeeper and when they got to the living room they saw Casey sitting on the couch. Olivia ran over and hugged her tightly. They hadn't seen Casey since she went to The Keys with her family. She had finished school earlier because she was always on top of her school work.

"I missed you guys so much!" Casey said happily.

"We missed you. You are gonna be able to actually party this summer right? I mean it's the year before adulthood."

"Of course, but better yet, my parents are gone for most of the summer so we can party at my house!" Casey jumped up and down with Alex.

"Well we are going out tonight so come on lets go get ready." Alex smiled.

…

Olivia wore jeans and a low cut top because she wanted simple. Casey and Alex were more dressed up. Olivia also just straightened her hair and put a little more eyeliner on and was ready to go. They all got into Alex's town car and told Paul where to go. Fin's wasn't that far so the drive was only going to be about ten minutes.

Casey talked about her vacation and then she looked over at Olivia.

"So I heard from what Alex told me about the Marine." Casey smiled. "You really were naked but just kissed?"

"Yup. He respected me too much to have sex with me while I was drunk. I liked that about him. I mean any other guy would've just did it and not cared." Olivia said and smiled a little when thinking back to that night. "I really liked him, but I won't see him again."

They pulled up to Fin's and Alex surprisingly didn't lie. There was only a few people in there when we went in. Fin and Alex ran up to each other hugging and never letting go. Olivia walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and sat down at the island. Someone sat beside her and she looked over and literally spit her soda out.

"Good to see you too." The Marine laughed wiping soda off his face.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Well here I am and may I just say you are looking stunning." He said looking her up and down.

"I'm just wearing jeans." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I know, dressed up or down you still are jaw droppingly stunning." He smiled.

Olivia smiled and took a sip of her soda and she felt happy again for the first time in 3 months. She never thought she'd see him again and now she can ask him all the things she wants. He grabbed her and kissed her quickly before taking her to a room in the back that was quiet. Olivia sat on the bed and he sat beside her. She didn't know what to say now that he was sitting in front of her. She sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. The Marine smiled and grabbed the sheet that was folded on the dresser and pulled Olivia out a door that was in the room, it led out back to beach.

"What is it with us and oceans?" Olivia laughed as she followed him.

He put the sheet out and sat on it. Olivia sat beside him and looked up at the sky and saw the stars looked so amazing. She laid back and just looked up. The Marine laid beside her, he looked over at her and smiled.

"You know when you smile, you could out shine every last one of them stars." He said softly.

Olivia looked over and her eyes met his. She moved closer and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer and she cuddled into his chest. Olivia could hear his heart beat and they laid in silence for so long she was falling asleep.

"I've never done this." He finally said.

The vibration of his voice made her wake up.

"Hm, laid on a beach?" She said in a soft sleepy voice.

"Cuddled with someone."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him tightly and fell back to sleep after a few minutes, to the sound of the Marines heart beat and the sounds of the ocean.

* * *

Olivia woke up and she didn't know what time it was or anything. She could feel his arms still around her and they were tighter then when she fell asleep, she breathed out in relief he was still here. She looked up at his face. She never really just looked at him before. He was really beautiful. She kissed his chest and tried to get up but his arms tightened.

"Where are we going?" He asked in a deep raspy voice.

Olivia wanted to hear that voice forever it was amazing and sexy.

"I have to pee and I need a drink." She smiled.

He looked down at her and kissed her softly. He let go and Olivia sat up.

"C'mon, your friends are probably looking for you." He said as he grabbed the sheet.

Olivia followed and they went in the same door and walked into the living room and saw Casey sleeping on the couch. The Marine led me to Fin's room where Alex and him were cuddled up watching a movie.

"Hey." Alex smiled.

"Hey, are you staying?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to?"

"No we can. I'll see you in the morning." Olivia said as she shut the door.

The marine was in the kitchen when Olivia got back from going to the bathroom, he had gotten her a drink and he was sitting there eating a sandwich. Olivia watched him, he had gotten into sweatpants and taken his shirt off and when she saw his body in good lightening, she almost regrets nothing happening that night. She was biting at her lip when he walked over to her.

"You can wear one of my shirts to bed or a pair of sweat pants. I don't mind either way."

Olivia took one of his shirts and went to the bathroom to put it on and the marine was in his room already. Olivia went in and sat on his bed. He grabbed her and she squealed because he started tickling her.

"Stop." She laughed.

He stopped and he looked at her serious.

"What?" She asked.

"Your laugh, I love it." He smiled and kissed her.

He cuddled her close and Olivia fell asleep quicker than she ever had.

…

Olivia woke up to Alex waking her.

"Come on, we gotta go." She whispered.

Olivia grabbed her jeans and threw them on forgetting her shirt and forgetting she had the marine's shirt on. She rushed out with Alex and Casey. Paul was waiting in the town car out front. Fin came out and kissed Alex goodbye and The Marine came out but they were already driving away.

Fin looked over at him.

"You really like Olivia huh?" Fin asked.

"Olivia? That's her name?"

"Dude ya'll ain't even told each other your names. White people." He sighed.

"I'm going to marry her one day, Fin. I swear."

"Oh she got you good."


	4. Is This Anything To You?

_**A/N: So sorry for the long update. I really appreciate the reviews. I love writing this! It's fun and different. I'll be updated at least every Saturday night so look for those updates. :)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Is This Anything To You?**_

Olivia had been finished with school for the last week and Alex and Casey had been dragging her to so many parties, she was so exhausted. They kept bring her to parties so she didn't think about The Marine. She hadn't seen him for the last 2 weeks. She didn't know how she could miss someone she didn't know but she did. She felt some attraction to him that she had never had with anyone else and it made her feel so amazing when they saw each other, she felt like she had known him all her life.

Olivia laid on her bed and read a book when Alex and Fin walked in.

"Hey guys." Olivia said sitting up.

"Guess what?" Alex said, smiling. "I brought you a surprise, because I love you oh so much."

The marine walked in and Olivia instantly smiled. She felt like every sad part of her was gone just by him walking in the room. She didn't feel lost, she felt right at home again.

"You two need to talk, like tell each other names and ages, life story. I am going to give some love to my baby." Fin said and grabbed Alex and she giggled.

They left and Olivia worded that she loved Alex and thanked her.

The marine sat on her bed. Olivia sat a crossed just looking at him.

"I'm Elliot Stabler, I'm 20." He said softly.

"I'm Olivia Benson, 17 years old." Olivia said looking at her hands.

She didn't know if her age would be an issue or if he would not want her anymore. She was just really worried and she never normally cared what guys think, but he mattered so much to her already.

"You're only 17?"

"Yes, Is that a problem?"

"No I just thought you were older."

"My birthday is December 13th."

"We are only 3 years apart, that's not bad. Mine is October 20th."

Olivia smiled. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She was waiting for this. She had missed the way his lips felt against hers. She pulled him into a deeper kiss and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him harder. He pulled away and bit her bottom lip.

"I want to know you, Olivia Benson." Elliot said softly.

"So get to know me."

Hours went by and they had talked for hours, telling each other everything and Olivia was so interested in him just as a person. He was so amazing. He wanted a family and to help people. Olivia always wanted to be part of a family. She loved the idea of being a mom.

"Do you have to go back to the Marines anytime soon?" Olivia asked.

"They own me for the next two years. I signed on for four years."

"I miss you, I mean when you were gone and we didn't know each other."

Elliot smiled and cuddled her closer. "I missed you which is weird, I never get attached to girls. I try not to for that reason. I've never done the romantic things, that's not who I am but you bring it out in me."

Olivia laid there with Elliot and she processed everything she had learned about him. She thought about everything because he was such an amazing person and she just didn't know why she didn't know him sooner. She wasted time on people that weren't even worth it and that abused her. She kissed the bottom of his mouth and she closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly, she knew she could sleep in his arms for the rest of her life.

Olivia woke up to Elliot gone. She heard talking and walked out to the living room, her mom and Elliot were sitting on the couch talking. Olivia thought she was dreaming.

"Olivia why didn't you tell me about you boyfriend sooner?" Serena asked.

"Boyfriend?" Olivia mumbled.

Elliot walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't want her to think you were sleeping with a random person." He whispered.

"It's okay." Olivia sighed.

She wandered if that was the only reason he called himself her boyfriend. She really liked Elliot but she was slightly worried he didn't want to get close to her like everyone else. He said he tried not to with everyone else, what makes her different? What makes her special?

Olivia sighed again and walked into the kitchen grabbing a water. Elliot walked over and smiled at her.

"You okay?" He asked. "You can talk to me."

"I'm fine just thinking. Are you staying tonight? If you are maybe you wanna order take out?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"I see how quick you changed the subject. We will talk later Miss Olivia Benson. I would love to stay and I will get the take out. What do you want?"

"Chinese."

Elliot nodded and walked over grabbing a menu and Olivia pointed the at the things she wanted as he called. Serena stood up and kissed Olivia's head.

"I'm gonna go out for the night. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. Have a good night and I really like him, Olivia." Serena said softly.

Olivia's mother was never supportive nor did she ever let guys stay. She had been acting weird lately. She had been nicer and drinking less. Olivia didn't know why but she liked it. She wanted her mom to be an actual mom and it was nice to finally get that.

She was glad she had Elliot even if she was unsure of what he was just yet. He made her happy and feel safe and at home. She could admit to herself he scared her because of how much she felt for him already but it was a good scary and she wasn't gonna let fear make her lose something that could change her life.

Olivia heard a knock at the door and she told Elliot she would get it. She opened the door and saw Kathy standing there.

"Is my boyfriend here? Elliot? I'd like him back now slut."

Olivia stood there and looked over at Elliot and she couldn't even speak. She didn't know what to say or even how to breathe. What did she get herself into?


	5. Just Go

_**A/N: So sorry for the late update. My fanfiction was hacked. I am back and will be updating again! Review! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Just Go**_

Olivia stood in front of Kathy and was speechless. The marine, Elliot Stabler, the one she kissed in oceans, she cuddled on the beach, the one she felt like she was home with, who was he? Kathy pushed past her and Olivia turned to look at Elliot's face.

"Kathy?"

"Elliot what the hell are you doing with Olivia Benson?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Kathy we broke up months ago because YOU cheated on me with everyone. You faked a pregnancy." Elliot said as he walked around the island. "You need to go. I made it clear we were done."

"Were you with her when I met you?" Olivia asked, fighting back the tears trying to escape her eyes.

"Olivia, you have to know I didn't think I would see you again and then I did and I ended things with Kathy because I wanted you, I didn't even know you name and I wanted you."

"Can you both go." Olivia asked softly.

Kathy walked out in a huff and Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Don't. Just go." Olivia said as tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia closed the door and fell to the ground, sobbing into her knees. How could she be so stupid? She didn't know him. She thought she did and she thought he was different because he made her be someone that she didn't know existed. He pushed her to be daring and exciting and she loved that feeling, but she didn't know him at all.

Olivia felt a knock at the door and she quickly answered it and saw Elliot standing there. He was crying.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot my jacket."

Olivia practically slammed her body into his, hugging him tightly. She cried into his chest. She wanted to inhale him. She didn't know what was going to happen. He pulled her away after a little to look into her eyes. He wiped her eyes. He smiled.

"What's funny?" She asked.

"You have makeup down your face and yet you are still so damn beautiful. You are like an alien."

Olivia kissed him softly. She pulled away and let him in. She sat on the couch as he went back to get his jacket. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Listen Olivia I am sorry."

"I think I don't want to see you again. You had a girlfriend when you kissed me. I was just a stranger, what's stopping you from doing that to me?"

Elliot put his jacket on and nodded. He didn't say a word. He walked out of the door. Olivia sat there just staring at the door like she was waiting for him to come back. 10 minutes later Alex walked in.

"Hey babes." She said as she sat beside Olivia. "can I ask why the Marine is standing outside in the rain."

"What?" Olivia asked.

She got up and walked outside the apartment and went the front door and saw Elliot standing there in the pouring down rain. She huffed and swung the door open stepping out into the freezing rain.

"What are you doing standing out here in a storm, like an idiot?" Olivia yelled over the pouring rain.

"I don't know."

Elliot stood there just looking at her.

"I really messed up Olivia. I know that. I just thought you were a stranger I'd never know and that was so exciting. Now that I know you it's even more exciting. You are such a wonderful person. I messed up."

"Elliot stop being an idiot and go home. Or come inside."

"Not till you forgive me. I will stand out here in the pouring rain and get so sick and possibly die."

"You're such a drama queen." Olivia smiled.

She ran up to him and kissed him hard.

"I am glad I kissed you that night. I will never regret it Olivia Benson."

"You have a lot of sucking up to do for being a butt." Olivia smiled.

"As long as it includes, kissing you whenever I want, I will suck up till the day I die."

Elliot kissed her softly. He pulled away and picked her up running inside the apartment.

"You two are nuts." Alex said as they stood there dripping wet.

"I'm going to go shower to warm up. Put these in the dyer?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Sure."

Olivia quickly changed into sweats and wrapped her hair in a towel.

"Want takeout?" Alex asked.

"Always."

"Oooh Fin's coming over." Alex said as she dialed on the phone.

Olivia smiled and turned her attention to the Marine that stood in her doorway in only a towel.

"I figured till my clothes dry."

Olivia couldn't find any words and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You okay?" He laughed.

"You know you have a super amazing body." Olivia blurted out.

Elliot pulled her off the couch into him and kissed her. She felt his body pressed against her. She pulled away when Fin walked in.

"Gross."

"Shut up Fin."

Olivia sat down beside Elliot and ran her hands up and down his arms in awe. Fin and Alex were out in the kitchen being all romantic and lovey.

Elliot looked at Olivia and just smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You're just so beautiful. "

"I'm going to go get your clothes I'm sure they are dry."

Olivia came back with his clothes and he went into the bathroom and changed. Olivia went into her room and laid on the bed. She was so exhausted. He came in and laid beside her.

"Elliot?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

"I will stay however long you want me."

Olivia cuddled into his chest and laid there listening to his heart beat. Elliot pulled her so much closer and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be so hard to go back." Elliot said. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you so much more and you better stay alive or I'll be super pissed."

Elliot laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"Will do love."


End file.
